Lapis Lazuli And The Crew Of The Ghost
by Eogrus
Summary: <html><head></head>In her quest for vengeance, Lapis Lazuli finds the crew of The Ghost. Will she find the help she needs?</html>


Lapis Lazuli was very mad. She was trapped inside a miniscule mirror so that vain and rotten-pussied crystal gems would admire their decaying corpses in a pretense of holy consacration of the limpid whims that are petty, until Steven the brave hearted and manly pink gemed boy released her. So now she was flying in the darkness of space, plotting her vengeance.

"GRRR just you wait you pestful gems I will kill you all!" she said, pulling out her clitoris and circumcising herself, her water blood boiling in the void of the universe.

Just then an evil looking ship passed by.

"Need a ride?" asked Hera Syndulla motherly and sympathetically.

Lapis Lazuli thought a bit, then she nodded. The ship's door opened, and out of it came many things sucked out by the void, especially Zeb whose head exploded in a shower of putrid blood full of leeches and parasites. Lapis picked one and ate. It tasted like honey mixed with pooped marmalade, so she vomited a foul mixture of saltwater, elephant dysentery and whale tumours, that birthed in the darkness ten thousand specters and fourteen thousand demonic dragons that fell and corrupted fifty thousand worlds with sin and decay. She entered the ship regardless.

"Hey, whose the sexy lady?" sexy Ezra lustifully and pervy, grinning in a rapist manner and flickering his tongue like a serpent of hatred.

Lapis much didn't like, so she bloodbent his bowels and made him expell putrid torrents of calaminous black turd that she then enveloped his body with and froze, turning him into a brown ice sculpture, where he'd always remain in silent agony. Just then, Kanan, Hera, Sabine and Chopper appeared.

"Hey, nice chocolate ice cream sculpture you have there" said Sabine, "You're an artist?"

"You could say so, yes."

"Anyways, I'm Kanan, this is Hera, that is Sabine and the robot is Chopper. Where were you going before we picked you up?"

"Oh, I was going back to my planeta, in other to plot revenge against the people who have opressed me for so long."

"Oh, so like the Empire?" asked Sabine vapidly.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Thank goodness, another ally against Palpatine!" said Sabine excitedly, clapping her hands in excitation.

Lapis Lazuli nodded, even though she didn't know who Palpitine was. But alas, she now had the means to exact her revenge! She'd only need to kill three miserable chaps and take over the ship!

"Excuse, can I go to the bathroom?" she asked meanly and devilfully.

"Sure, it is down the hallway" said Kanan helpfully.

Lapis Lazuli wnet there and closed the door, but Chopper was suspicious, so he went after her and tried to peak inside.

"Chopper, stop that!" said Hera, kicking the foul robot on the processors, "You musn't be perverted to our guests! It is bad education!"

Chopper very much hated, so he fired red lasers from his optics and burned Hera's nipples. The dark green skin was burned into a black crisp, leaving the bloody milk ducts, basically a red, porous surface akin to lotus pods or surinam toad backs. They quickly lactated, but the light and heat fermented the milk and turned it into cheese, each pore blocked with a delicious yellow colby cheese ball.

"ARRRGH CHOPPER YOU FUCKED UP MY BOOBIESSSSSSSSSSS I HATE YOU YOU WILL DIE!"

"Wow, calm down woman, you're too hysterical" said Kanan, taking out a cheese from the left breast, the emptied pore now a bloody hole once more, "Are you in your period or something?"

But Kanan the hateful Jedi quickly regreted making that obnoxious commentary. The cheese became poisoned with hatred, so it burned Kanan's tongue and esophagus, melting him from the inside out. His flesh caught fire, his internal organs were full of noxious gases and bursted, exploding his torso into a blazing furnace that sent his head and spine flying off, falling on Sabine. Her hair and clothes quickly caught fire, her skin burning into a bloody crisp, flames whirling and twirling as she run around in panic. Unfortunately for her, in her recklessness she collided against Kanan's pyre of a body, spelling further doom for her as her muscles were cooked into raw beef. Her eyes exploded and her nose and ears melted, and soon the two of them were united in a vicious storm of fire, their sins cleansed and leaving behind blackened skeletons.

All the heat melted Ezra's ice shit prison, resulting in a flood of diarrhea that awashed Hera and Chopper, covering them with foul liquid poop. The cheese in Hera's pores was forced inside, tearing her boobs like bullets and paving the way for a severe Streptococcus infection, her breasts quickly decaying, blackening and shrivelling apart, mass necrosis then spreading through the rest of her body. The cheese was spoiled beyond repair, and began to grow mould and turn into powder.

"Ezra... please... kill that bastard Palpitine for me..." said Hera with her last pained breaths.

"Will do!" said the devil perv horny boy Ezra, opening his zipper to reveal his actually pretty nice 13 centimeter long uncircumcised cock.

Then as soon as Hera died he took out her pants and fucked her putrid, shit-flooded snatch. Because he was uncircumcised lots of poop and decaying flesh bits got trapped in Ezra's foreskin, but he didn't care, he was having the time of his perverted and useless life. Only Chopper remained otherwise, and he too was nearing his demise, all the shit flooding his precious A.I. systems, only allowing him some sparks of lucidity in his dire moments of calamity and exploding circuits. Just then, his antagonist got out of the bathroom, grinning over this dreadful mess.

"(I... hate... you...)" Chopper said in his incomprehensible robot voice.

Lapiz Lazuli only laughed, and took out her panties, exposing a deep purple anus like the distant glow of ancient nebulas. The evil gem lowered her ass, and slowly that purple ring began expanding, expanding along the metallic constraints of that mechanical body. Before Chopper even realised it, he was completely engulfed by that colon, only his wheels remaining outside, though they too were quickly consumed, the muscular anus closing tighly beneath them. At first, it was nothing but pure darkness, but slowly Chopper began noticing a dim blue light, and then the stars came into view.

Then a flash, and Chopper's mind was filled with images of the entire universe, of the entire span of space and time continuum, all that has¨happened and will happen since the Big Ben all the way to the universe's dastardly demise. In one fraction of a second Chopper reached absolute omniscience, albsolute awareness, absolute enlightenment. All that information, all those sensations, all the fears and hopes and anger of all beings, it was absolutely maddening! Yet, Chopper didn't go insane, even as his circuits were slowly crushed and destroyed he endured, his soul remained firm and undented by, well, everything. Chopper reached what no other being, mechanical or artificial, spiritual or secular, had ever reached, and in spite of it all, he felt nothing but bliss, the calm, dignified experience of Nirvana. He was one with all living, thinking things, and at last he departed, his crumbling remains releasing a searing light of the soul, of the mind.

The explosion of light surged through Lapis Lazuli's flesh, almost destroying her physical body, but she relented, redirecting all that power to her fingertips. Powerful white lasers were released from her digits, burning Ezra's sinful flesh. Just as the pitiful human reached orgasm and released his seed, his entire body disintegrated to the atomic level, and he died feeling nothing but pleasure. With one orgasm of her own, Lapis Lazuli focused on that light in her gem, her flesh disipating too but the blue rock on her back glowed with a powerul azure hue, releasing it all in a massive explosion that completely destroyed The Ghost, and blinded millions of life forms all across the universe, while even more died of radiation poisoning.

Her body reformed again, this time infinitely more powerful than ever. Lapis Lazuli was a god, and she now could destroy those hateful and pitiful crystal gems and Steven.

After six months, remains of The Ghost fell on Earth. A massive hunk of metal fell on Gotham City, hitting the street where Commissionar Gordon was.

"Ha, you missed!"

But the impact knocked out a gargoyle from the gothic architecture, crushing his skull like a potato.


End file.
